Y el NaruSasu sigue vivo
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Y así fue como Sasuke decidió, que si Naruto Uzumaki no era de él. Entonces su hijo lo seria..Digo seria para su hija. Fic Crack, alerta de spoiler del manga 699 y 700; Naruhina y SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto**.

Posible spoiler del manga 699 y 700 de naruto.

_**Advertencias: este fic Crack,**_ puede que no tenga sentido o que ponga en situaciones vergonzosas o raras a los personajes, también aclaro que no odio o quiero humillar a ningún personaje, sin embargo desde hacia tiempo quería parodiar a naruto, mas con la pelea final de naruto y Sasuke que fue un poco gay xD, asi que no quiero luego reclamos que el personaje no es asi o que ataco o cosas asi.

Este fic solo fue creado para sacar un par de sonrisa y un leve tributo a naruto que ya termino, espero que les guste :3

Otra aclaración es que x3 los memes de naturo y sasuki siempre me hace reir, se podía decir que gracias a ellos me anime a subir esto.

**Aclaraciones:**

cursiva y comillas:pensamiento

flashblack:recuerdos anteriores

—:dialogos

blablablabla...

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Y así fue como Sasuke decidió, que si Naruto Uzumaki no era de él. Entonces su hijo lo seria..Digo seria para su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Y el NaruSasu sigue vivo..<strong>

¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo? De no decirle a la chico que te gusta tus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellas palabras que nunca pudiste decirle.

Pues a Sasuke Uchiha le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Tres años después de la cuarta guerra ninja, nuestro emo vengador evangelizado revolucionario recorrió el mundo, esperado así encontrar la redención de sus pecados, pero la verdadera razón por la cual había salido huyendo de Konoha, fue porque sus sentimientos hacia cierto ninja de cabello rubios y ex Jinchūriki era cada vez más confuso, fue así que después de 3 años debatiendo sus sentimientos, llego a la conclusión de que realmente amaba a Naruto y que no quería una vida lejos de él. Por eso mismo, nuestro ninja renegado, regreso a Konoha con la esperanza de enamora a Naruto, casarse y tener muchos hijos adoptivos o rentar algún vientre, después de todo, había muchas Kunoichi dispuesta a ello.

Que más le daba, los matrimonios gays ya estaba permitidos, además Naruto había dado muestra de amarlo ¿no?, después de todo, estuvo tantos años detrás de Sasuke.

Además el no estaba dispuesto a compartir a su hombre con alguna loca Kunoichi, claro que no, Sasuke Uchiha no permitiría que ninguna perra, le robara el amor del ex Jinchūriki.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Con solo pensar en aquel chico, el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir frenéticamente, no dejaba de pensar en su boda y en la vida junto al rubio.

Con pasos decidido Sasuke llego a Konoha, paso sin problemas a los vigilantes de la entrada, quienes solo lo miraron con cara de sorpresa, se dirigió a la antigua casa de Naruto, cuando estaba doblado hacia la derecha, para su suerte y a todos los dioses , se encontró al joven Uzumaki .

Por un momento Sasuke dejo de respira, el rostro de Uzumaki paso de sorprendió a feliz.

Naruto seguía viéndose casi igual a la última vez que lo vio, claro que ahora venía con un corte de cabello más corto, en cambio el Uchiha había dejado crecer un poco su cabello, dándole cierto parecido a su difunto hermano.

—Sasuke— sonrió el rubio mientras se encaminaba hacia él.

—Naruto

Un silencio sepulcral los invadió.

El Uchiha no dejaba de fantasear lo feliz que sería, además de que en su bolsa del lado izquierdo, traía un hermoso anillo bañado en oro, le había costado mucho en lograr juntar el dinero, ya sea por trabajos honrados o por robos, daba igual él como había juntado el dinero, lo que importaba era ver la reacción que tendría el rubio, cuando se le confesara; por su parte, ajeno al monologo interno que tenía el Uchiha, el rubio no podía dejar de sonreír, su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta en Konoha, ya era hora que el muy Dattebayo regresara, sin embargo, como siempre pasaba, Naruto no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos del pelinegro.

—No puede ser Dattebayo, enserio estas aquí— Naruto no puedo evitar abrazar a su amigo, cosa que para el Uchiha fue cómo estar en el cielo— woow cuando los chicos se entere, que decir los chicos, cuando Sakura se entere, de seguro que no te dejara vivo— rio el rubio guiñándole el ojo.

Sasuke no entendió la indirecta tan directa que le lanzo su amigo.

—Eso parece.

—woow, precisamente esta mañana estaba platicado con Hinata sobre ti y apareces así de la nada.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, no le gusto mucho que mencionara a la Hyuga en todo esto, pero no le tomo importancia.

—Ah sí, se puede saber de que hablaba.

Naruto dio un chillido estilo fangirl.

—Es un secreto.

—¿Un secreto?— acaso Naruto se le declararía.

—Si Dattebayo, precisamente iba ir a buscarte, la ultima vez no pude dar contigo, pero esta vez es muy diferente.

—¿Me había hizo a buscar antes?

Naruto asistió con la cara.

—Sí, quería pedirte un favor, quería que tú fueras mi padrino— y sin tiempo para que Uchiha lo procesara, Naruto extendió su mano izquierda para nada gay , enseñado su dedo anular, en el descansaba un hermoso anillo de oro.

—¿Te vas a casar?—murmuro con horror, mientras sentía como su corazón se paralizaba.

—que estupideces dices Sasuke, claro que no.

El corazón de Sasuke volvió a latir y este suspiro aliviado.

—enserio.

—si, no me puedo volver a casar baka—rio Naruto, dejado sin palabra a emo evangelizado— por eso te estaba buscado la vez pasada, quería que fueras mi padrino, pero nunca di contigo, así que me tuve que decirle a Kakashi.

—¿Qué? ¿CUANDO CARAJO TE CASASTE?

El ojiazul bajo la mirada, había soltado del golpe toda la información.

—bueno, pues veras, hace dos años que me case y..

—¿con quién?—exigió —¿fue con Sakura?

Naruto palideció.

¡Con Sakura, ósea con Sakura! ¿Acaso Sasuke se había enojado, porque pensaba que el se había casado con la peli rosa?

—no, no, Sasuke, Sakura está enamorada de ti, yo me case con el ángel más bello del mundo, con Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Qué? ¿Con Hyuga?

—si, puedes creerlo, Hinata me pidió matrimonio hace dos años y acepte—sonrió feliz el Uzumaki.

—pero si ella es Hinata, tu y Hinata ni siquiera se hablaba ,¿Cómo carajo fue que te enamoraste de ella?.

—se que ella es muy tímida pero… veras, sabía que hay comidas mucha más ricas el Ramen, puedes creer que Hinata cocina delicioso, woow, sí creo que así fue como me enamoro—rio Naruto—además de que es muy dulce.

En ese momento, la pequeña burbuja que Sasuke había estado creado durante su viaje, se rompió en mil pedazos. Nunca creyó que la Hyuga jugara tan sucio, enamora a Naruto a base de comida, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a él?, se maldijo internamente, ¿por qué había dejado Konoha antes de aprender a cocinar? Porque prefirió ir tras Itachi y permitir que el pedófilo de Orochimaru jugara con su cuerpo.

—entonces, estas casado.

—asi es Dattebayo.

—¿entonces para que me quieres? No que Kakashi es tu padrino

Fue entonces que el pelinegro cayó en cuenta, seria acaso que…¿Naruto le propusiera ser su amante?

—pues— Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y le susurro— eres el primero en saberlo pero… hina—chan está embarazada Dattebayo— los ojos de Naruto expresaba un brillo singular, era algo tan profundo e inexplicable, qué Sasuke lo odio—¿quiero que tú seas el padrino de mi hijo?

—¿Qué?

—si, ya que estas de regreso, lo hable con hina—chan y ella acepto, por eso quería ir a buscarte, el abuelo sapo, predijo que sería niño y que se parecería a mí, amigo, estoy tan feliz que quisiera gritarlo, pero… hina—chan dice que debemos esperar, así que este será nuestro secreto y…

Mientras Uzumaki le chismeaba millones de cosas a su amigo, el Uchiha había perdido toda esperanza, Naruto Uzumaki seria padre, ya no podía hacer nada contra Hyuga, esa peli azul había jugado muy bien sus cartas, ahora Naruto nunca seria de él.

El rubio ignoro la pelea interna del pelinegro, definitivamente su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, porque si, el Uchiha tenía un corazoncito que sufría por amor. Ahora el anillo que llevaba en su bolsillo pesaba como 100 kg y no deja de palpitar, restregado su ineptitud.

Había gastado mucho en el, todos sus ahorros y robos no había servido de nada. Al final había gastado en estúpido regalo que no le daría al rubio, porque el muy cabrón jugó con sus sentimientos todo este tiempo y se caso con la Hyuga (quita hombres) que lo engatuso con su comida.

Paso media hora después, hasta que Naruto se fue del lugar, alegado que Hinata tenía antojo de Ramen, Sasuke se dejo caer en una banca ¿Por qué tuvo que negar sus sentimientos hacia Naruto? Ahora el Dattebayo estaba felizmente casado y próximo hacer padre.

¿Era acaso que el destino de los Uchiha era siempre sufrir? Y lo peor era, que no sabía qué hacer con ese estúpido regalo.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

No había cambiado mucho durante esos tres años que no la vio, sin embargo Sakura se veía un poco diferente, no es que tuviera más pechos o nalgas, ella siempre fue de cuerpo pequeño. El único cambio notable de la Haruno fue su cabello, que lo traía hasta la cintura.

—ettoo..Sasuke ¿eres tú?

El último Uchiha se debatía en decirle que era un fantasma producto de sus fantasías más retorcidas o simplemente decirle que era una tonta y si por casualidad no estaba ciega, pero se contuvo. Sakura no tenía la culpa de que Naruto le hubiera roto el corazón, ni mucho menos que fuera hacer padre. El chico suspiros y con los pocos modales que tenia le hablo.

—Hola Sakura. . Si,aquí estoy de vuelta, genial ¿no?

La chica estaba tan impresionada y excitada por la reaparición de Sasuke. El chico sí que se había puesto guapo y robusto. Había dejado se ser aquel adolescente emo que buscaba venganza y cosas revolucionarias. Traía una prótesis en su brazo izquierdo, incluso con el, Sasuke no dejaba de ser condenadamente guapo, según pensaba Sakura.

Mientras Sakura estaba en su mundo, el Uchiha se debatía que hacer con su vida.

Traiciono a Konoha, a sus amigos, dejo que Orochimaru tomara su cuerpo, mato a su hermano, traiciono a sus nuevos amigos, planeo una revolución, le arranco un brazo a Naruto, que por cierto lo había encontrado y mandado a que se lo disecara, quien sabe para que lo quería, en fin ,eso es otra historia; regresado a su monologo, había regresado a Konoha con el único objetivo de ser feliz a lado de Naruto y que todas las noches lo hiciera suyo pero todo se había ido al carajo.

Lo peor es que Naruto y esa Hyuga tendría un hijo, un hermoso niño idéntico a naruto y… de pronto una fugaz idea vino a su mente.

Si Naruto tenía un hijo, tal vez este heredaría cosas de él..por ejemplo: su guapura, sus ojos, su hiperactividad, su fuerza, entonces lo decidió. Y Naruto Uzumaki no era suyo, entonces su hijo si lo seria, el chico comenzó a darle mil vueltas al asunto, sin embargo siempre quedaba como pedófilo, a menos que, ¿y si el hijo de Naruto se quedaba con una hija de él?.

Pero eso significaría que tendría que estar con otra persona que no fuera Naruto, pero ¿Quién? Los ojos negros del Uchiha se quedaron clavados en los verde de su ex compañera del equipo 7, sonrió.

—Sakura.

—Si, Sasuke

—¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Qué?..pero así de repente.

—si no quieres, le puedo preguntar a Karin.

—¿Qué? ¡NO!, está bien Sasuke, acepto casarme contigo.

—Bueno ...

"_Kyaaa me casare con Sasuke-kun, chaa cha cha cha, por fin, después de una vida acosado a Sasuke, soportado sus humillaciones y su chidori, por fin seré su esposa, wii, la cerda de Ino se morirá de envidia, muahahaha, y todas esas estúpidas que creía que era una perdedora y que Sasuke nunca se fijaría en mi, se morderá la lengua, les restregare a mi esposo como no tiene idea."_

—Muahahaha tome perras— dijo sin pensar Sakura.

Sasuke sudo frió,no quería imaginar lo que la chica pensaba.

Ahora vendría la peor parte_._

—Sakura quiero darte duro contra el muro y que tengamos a una hija idéntica a mí, eso no puede pasar de hoy, entendiste.

— ¿Cómo?

—Naruto tendrá un hijo, así que necesito que mi hija sea perfecta, ahora toma esto—dijo Sasuke entregándole un anillo, ahora vamos a tu casa para que te de mi chidori.

—¡Que! ¿Cómo que quieres una hija idéntica a ti, porque estás diciendo que Naruto tendrá..

Pero antes de que terminara de decir algo, Sasuke había tomado a Sakura y se había ido a su nidito de amor.

**DOCE MESES DESPUÉS:**

Hinata Uzumaki había dado a luz a un hermoso niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, llevaba el nombre de Boruto, Sasuke pensó que era un estúpido nombre, porque no le pusieron Sasuke, igual que el. Pero en fin, Boruto tenía 3 meses de nacido y Sarada su pequeña hija, tenía dos meses, por primera vez Sasuke sonrió.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan, ahora sería cuestión de tiempo, para que su hija tuviera a Boruto y cumpliera con lo que él nunca pudo tener, el amor del Uzumaki..

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake 1**

**4 años despues.**

Sasuke Uchiha decidió que era momento de ir a evangelizar al mundo. Sarada o como cariñosamente le decía Sasuke, salada (eso era porque la pobre niña se había golpeado varias veces cuando recién comenzaba a caminar) tenía 4 años, edad suficiente para que él, la dejara con su madre y se fuera a vagabundear por ahí.

—Sakura

—si Sasuke-kun—dijo ella con voz melosa, mientras se acercaba al pelinegro, Uchiha sudo nerviosamente, había pasado casi 5 años y aunque no lo admitiera, comenzaba a sentir cosas por la Haruno, cosa que lo asustaba, él no se podría enamora, el amaba a Naruto.

—me iré.

Aquello hizo que Sakura dejara caer la escoba que traía.

—¿Qué?

—Yo …necesito espacio y tiempo . Lo siento Sakura, cuida a Sarada hasta que regrese.. yo… te mandare las sobras que encuentre.

Sin decir nada más, Sasuke huyo despavorido del lugar, dejado a Sakura en shock.

No tardo mucho tiempo, cuando su pequeña hija apareció.

—mami ¿Dónde está papi?

—Él se fue...—dijo sin reparo. Los ojos de Sarada se llenaron de lágrimas al oír eso —¿acaso papi nos abandonado?

A pesar de tener 4 años, la pequeña Uchiha era muy inteligente, se había dado cuenta que su padre las había dejado. Sakura tardo en reaccionar y se sintió mal por hacer llorar a su hija.

—Sarada no llores, papi no nos abandono, el solo fue a comprar..Cigarrillos, no tardara mucho en volver.

—¿de verdad?

—sí, confía en mí— le sonrió su madre.

**10 años después….**

—Mamá ¿no crees que papá ya se ha tardado mucho en ir a comprar los cigarrillo?—cuestiono una adolecente de 14 años, de cabellos negros.

La Haruno siguió limpiado su casa, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

—no hija, tu padre no tardara mucho y regresara a casa

—pero ya se tardo diez años.

—es que esos cigarrillos no los vende aquí.

—¿Entonces cuando regresara papá?—cuestiono su primogénita.

—pronto.

.

.

.

pronto

.

.

Pronto.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Nota: me base un poco en la historia de Nelson XD sobre que su papá fue por cigarrillo y nunca volvió :P pero todos sabemos que sasuki regresara :P<p>

Jajajaja realmente esta idea me estaba rondado la cabeza desde ayer y por más que intentaba desecharla, no pude, es muy persistente, espero que les guste, casi no radico mucho en el fandom de naruto, xD estoy más en el de bleach, sin embargo creo que era conveniente escribir algo hacia naruto, que me acompaño toda mi adolescencia :P este es el segundo fic que he hecho, el primero fue un regalo a una amiga, se llama **Tengo algo que decirte y es NaruHina y SAsuSaku :3 **tiene un par de faltas ortográfica, fueron los primeros fic que escribia, en fin, si gustan leerlo.

**Y muchas felicidades a los NaruHina y SasuSaku**

**Me despido sin antes recordarle, que todo los review siempre son bienvenidos: D**

**Con cariño fran :D**


End file.
